dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderbeaver/Tropes
One day, the author of Redwall and the creator of Mole Miner and Storm Raiders wrote a children's book together. Then Nelvana and Norman Lear got their hands on it. Wonderbeaver (2003-2005) is a... rather humorous Deconstruction of the Magical Girl and Superhero genres, with 90% of the stock hero tropes Played For Laughs. Melissa Jawtooth is an anthropomorphic beaver adopted by a human family. She is a popular cheerleader yet the jocks stay away from her (for rather obvious reasons). On her way to school one day, Melissa finds an injured beaver-like being which turns out to not actually be injured, merely hungry, and he steals her fruit pie, with the standard real fruit filling and light, tender crust. One havoc-filled school day later, the alien introduces himself as "Nitpick" and gives her a Transformation Trinket. He tells her to hold the trinket and yell "KRAKOOM!", which turns her into Wonderbeaver for the first time. After gaining the "support" of her brothers Mark and Jonny, Mark's combination Black Best Friend-and-girlfriend Ashlee, and resident human woman Kelly, they try to fight the forces of evil, the keyword being "try". Wondertropes * Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: ** Dr. Marino Om's top 3 most dastardly schemes, as defined by Wonderbeaver, include: attempting to bring about the apocalypse, destroying an orphanage full of kids, and running a Vanity Publishing company. * Brought to You by the Letter "S": ** Nitpick has a "N" on his chest. ** Dr. Marino Om commonly uses a "MO" motif. * Crossover: ** "Dragon Fall" is a crossover with Blazing Dragons. Since most of the voice recording for Wonderbeaver was done in Boston, only the voice actors for the Dragon Knights (John Stocker as Sir Burnivere, Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze, Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath, and Juan Chioran as Sir Loungelot), Squire Flicker (Edward Glen) and Princess Flame (Stephanie Morgenstern) reprised their roles, with all the other Blazing Dragons characters appearing in the crossover voiced by members of the mostly Bostonian Wonderbeaver cast. ** The other half of Season 2 counts, being a crossover with the Warriors novels (mainly Nelvana could keep the TV rights). * Operator from India: ** "Whisked Away" has a subplot about Doctor Marino Om outsourcing his ransom demand calls to India. ** "Shelter-In-Place" begins with Wonderbeaver battling Bajneeshra the Offensive Indian Stereotype. Just as Wonderbeaver is about to defeat him, he stops to take someone's tech support call on his cell phone, while claiming to be an American named "Dennis". Bajneeshra claims that this is a "oh-so-stereotypical Indian custom." The tech support call takes so long that Wonderbeaver declares him defeated and leaves. * Strike Episode: ** "Villains Out Striking" is about Evil Villains Local 340 going on strike demanding better working conditions for plotting their evil schemes and less offers of delicious fruit pies from the heroes so their evil schemes can be stopped, causing 90% of Wonderbeaver's rogues gallery (save Doctor Marino Om, who's affiliated with a Christian labor organization) to be out of commission. Doctor Marino's henchmen are unfortunately unionized as well (being apart of the United Evil Henchmens' Organization, who's supporting the strike) - so he's forced to recruit pupils from a Captain Ersatz version of Hogwarts, escaped convicts, and powerless ordinary people as scab henchmen. Category:Tropes